


Mama

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, eret and fundy are mentioned, its violent, like seriously, so is niki and ranboo, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! This is an extremely gory piece that is stand alone!Tommy finally snaps and his family finds him too late.[If any content creator mentioned within the story expresses discomfort about it, I will take it down immediately :)]
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Mama

The rusty smell of iron overtook his senses, the liquid he felt dripping down his arms must’ve been blood. His mind raced, he should’ve felt panicked or scared. But as he sat there, staring at his crimson stained hands, all he could feel was delight. He could feel his heart thrumming throughout his entire body, reaching the tips of his fingers and deep in his stomach. He wanted more of this feeling, it was an addiction.

“Tommy…?” 

His head snapped around, there stood his family and Tubbo. They looked nothing short of horrified, even Wilbur. His heartbeat spiked and something in him telling him it was too high. He looks back down at his hands, a small laugh escaping him.

Tubbo steps forward, only to be pulled back by Techno, “Tommy?!”

His laugh raised in volume at the sound of his friend’s voice, it was maniacial. It bounced off the walls and filled them all with a sense of dread. It mixed with the smell of blood and the unsightly splatter of crimson that covered the room. 

“What did you do…?” Phil’s voice shook as he stared at his youngest son, “Tommy, what did you do?”

“I took care of the problem,” Tommy gestured further into the dark room, towards something none of them could see.

Techno fumbled in haste, trying to light the torch he carried. The flame lit up the room and it was nothing short of a nightmare. The walls were covered with blood, a sword abandonded on the floor a few feet away from where Tommy was knelt. The worst of all were the bodies in the middle of the room. 

Blood pooled around Sapnap’s head and his eyes stared towards the door, empty and glazed over. His white shirt stained from the gash on his neck.

Phil covered Tubbo’s eyes, the sight of George making him feel sick enough. George’s head was tilted at an unnatural angle, blood dripped from his nose and eyes. Or where his eyes should have been. The empty pits would be an image Phil would wake to years later, still haunted by the brown irises looking at him from beside the younger man’s head.

Techno wasn’t bothered by Sapnap or George, it was Punz and Dream who would be burned into his mind. Punz’s face was morphed, a large horizontal gash going from one ear to the other exposing the teeth and muscle inside his mouth. His fingers were bent in awkward angles and a few of them were missing, jaggedly removed. 

Dream was left worse than the rest of them. From the knee down, both his legs were missing. The bone was sharp and told Techno that it was cut haphazardly and with something too dull. Wilbur could see two long cuts made on dreams back, almost mimicking the placement of the wings that adorned Phil. They were deep and Wilbur swears he could see Dream’s ribs when he zoned out staring at the man. His signature mask had been turned backwards and left to hang between his shoulder blades, the dark bruising on his neck telling everyone his fate. 

Tommy didn’t register the loud screaming coming from Tubbo until he saw Wilbur pulling the teen out of the room and the sick look on Techno’s face. He must’ve done everything perfect if Technoblade, the Blood God, was disgusted by him. 

“What’s the matter? I thought you of all people would understand Techno,” Tommy says, turning to face them, “Don’t the voices ever get too loud? Too hard to ignore?”

Techno glares at him, he looked at Tommy like the boy was no longer human, “They may demand blood, but I would never do this to another living person.”

Tommy laughs again, that laugh was unhinged and full of danger. He clutched his sides and toppled over, he was almost light headed from his laughter.

He stares up at them, a hand reaching up to cover half of his face, “Don’t you get it?! I solved all of our problems! I can go home now!”

His hand trembled as he pulled it away from his face, the blood dripped down his neck and coated the collar of his shirt. 

“Tommy, what the fuck!” Wilbur had returned, they must’ve brought others who were watching Tubbo, “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!”

His smile falters. They didn’t understand. He was the hero! He had saved them! Rage boiled in his stomach. They were ungrateful, he’d gone through so much work only for them to turn him away.

He slowly stood, stumbling slightly as he rose to full height. He knelt down and picked up the netherite sword he’d gotten from Dream.

He saw Techno step in front of Wilbur and Phil, hand reaching for the diamond sword attached to his hip. 

“What’s going on in there?” Tommy heard Eret’s voice call out.

The rage he felt bubbling in his stomach shot up into his throat. They were siding with a traitor and they had the audacity to question him? 

“I don’t want any of you coming in here,” Phil calls back.

There were shouts of that being “unfair” in return, he could make out mainly Tubbo and Fundy. If Eret and Fundy were out there, Tommy could only assume Niki and Ranboo were too. Maybe even Karl and Quackity.

The rage quelled for a second as he thought of them seeing the bodies of their friends. It made him smile, Wilbur flinching away at the act.

The movement didn’t escape Tommy’s eyes, “What’s the matter Wilby? You look, dare I say, scared of me.”

“Stand down.” Techno commands, shielding Wilbur from Tommy’s view.

“And what will you do if I don’t? Kill me?” Tommy taunts, “We both know you’re too weak to lay a finger on me.”

Techno stiffens, “Don’t test me, Tommy.”

“But that’s all part of the fun! So go ahead! Prove me wrong and kill me. Right now.”

He spreads his arms wide open, the sword hanging loosely from his hand. Techno doesn’t advance, he stares at the boy he once knew as his younger brother. His mind was clouded with sadness, the teen in front of him was a stranger. Tommy, his younger brother, was full of life and, while he came off as brash and rude, put everyone else in front of his own needs. Techno remembered teaching him how to properly sword fight after months of being nagged. He remembered how Tommy would go to him for protection after a nightmare as he was the only one up late enough, he remembers promising to fight away all the demons if they came near his younger brother while he slept. 

The teen in front of him? Techno didn’t know him. He was beyond help, no matter how much Techno wanted to offer it. The years of fighting and trauma had finally broken the boy. 

“Don’t make me do this,” Techno finally whispers.

Tommy lets the sword slip from his grip, it clattered on the floor making Phil jump, “Do it.”

“Please, Tommy,” Techno quietly pleaded.

“DO IT!” Tommy yells.

Everything inside of Tommy broke, he felt tears drip down his face. His hands shook. There was no avoiding this, this was the only solution.

“Do it,” His pitch matched Techno’s, “Please Techno. I can’t keep going like this. Please, please, please…”

He had stepped right in front of Techno, the tip of the diamond sword was pressed right under his left ribs. He winced slightly as he felt the sword break skin slightly. His eyes never left his eldest brother’s, the pleading voices of his other brother and father thick in his ears. 

He smiles, “It’s ok.”

Techno inhaled shakily and closed his eyes, he rested a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy didn’t flinch as the sword was plunged into his abdomen. He rested his head against the fur of Techno’s cape like he did when he was a kid and Techno was carrying him home from a trip to the Nether. He closed his eyes, taking in his family’s voices. He could feel Techno’s shoulders shaking.

This was good. The server would thrive now. After all, all the villains were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more violent than my normal work, however, it was just something I wrote so that I can keep my other stories sort of PG-13. If this makes any CCs uncomfortable, I will remove it :)


End file.
